


I'm not a child anymore...

by Cherryplasy11



Category: Video Blogging RPF, dreamteam - Fandom
Genre: Children, Fighting., Fluff, Forced apart, M/M, Mpreg, Protectiveness, Trans Floris | Fundy, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27971819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryplasy11/pseuds/Cherryplasy11
Summary: Fundy was always treated like a child by his father(he is 19 thank you very much), He had fallen in love with the king that was over the walls of the kingdom of L'manburg When he was sent to the kingdom as a spy, he had found that the King had also shown interest.A little too much interest...Fundy now was mature and he now faced the consequences.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 21
Kudos: 155





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So...
> 
> I aged up Fundy because my dumbass at first thought he was 18...he could be fucking 14...
> 
> I left it as is that he is 19, but note, we more than likely don't know the real age as this is what the wiki says,
> 
> "Wilbur said that Fundy is around 14 canonically, however, we don't know if that is his real age due to Wilbur's memory being affected."
> 
> Understand that the wiki isn't reliable but right now, that's my only guess. 
> 
> but for this, he is 19...

Fundy was always treated like a child by his father(he is 19 thank you very much), He had fallen in love with the king that was over the walls of the kingdom of L'manburg When he was sent to the kingdom as a spy, he had found that the King had also shown interest. 

A little too much interest...

Fundy now was mature and he now faced the consequences. He had started to notice the signs early on, he often experiences cramps causing him to be crouched holding his stomach, then nausea and fatigue, now he was panicking as he had missed his period. He had swallowed the courage to buy the pregnancy tests and pray that it was just bad luck...He looked only to see the + that equals that he is, indeed, expecting. Trying at least 3 more tests only to get the same result. He immediately wrapped the tests up and threw them out only keeping one. He hid it underneath the pillow. Holding an extra one to his chest as tears escaped his eyes. He knew who the father was, and he knew that him being pregnant would cause more disruption in the kingdoms. Whimpering he laid his head back, The father would more than likely be ecstatic that he had an heir or to have a child. The worst case is that Fundy would be left to raise the child on his own. He looked up at his ceiling before getting up and going to his closet. Grabbing a bag he threw his necessity’s into it and threw it over his shoulder grabbing the positive stick he laid his ears back, gently pressing a hand over his stomach. He left the castle not seeing that someone watched him leave.   
  


Fundy was now on Dreams land. His ears twitched as he looked around. He needed to get to Dream’s living quarters...He looked to see Bad on guard. He swallowed and turned into his fox form, quickly running past Bad he squeezed through the bars and running past the others that were around. He turned back into his humanoid Fox form before going up the steps. Swallowing he went to where Dream slept. He listened only to hear no one in the room. Opening the door Fundy walked into the room.   
  


The room had the flag of the kingdom as tapestry's and it was mainly stone except for a double green bed(with a matching Canopy) that was in the middle of the room, 4 long chests were along a wall with a crafting table and furnace beside the wall. He sat his bag down and sat on the bed. Looking down to his lap. He jumped hearing someone walking up to the door. Swallowing thickly he saw the door open to reveal a man that was about 6’1, wearing a green hoodie, and a ceramic mask. The two locked eyes before the male closed the door. ”why are you here?” Dream said darkly. The fox laid his ears back not fletching at the blade that moved to his neck. ”I-I'm sorry that I came here uninvited but...” The Fox grabbed the pregnancy stick holding it to Dream. The male took it and looked down at it before putting a hand to his mouth. ”T-There yours...” The fox said gently. Dream swallowed before setting down on the bed. ”h-how long did you-” ”Just an hour ago...” Dream covered his mouth again. ”Does anyone else know?” ”No.” ”Know about what?” said a voice. Dream grabbed Fundy by the shoulders and pointed his sword at the intruder. 

Wilbur’s face was shone by the torches. ”I believe that's my son.” Wilbur said. Dream swallowed. His mind going back to the pregnancy test. He had felt a new sense of protection wash over him and he held the fox close to his chest. ”Leave. You're not welcome here!” Dream said. Wilbur's eyes landed on the pregnancy test. His eyes landed on how the couple stood. ”N-no...” ”Fundy! Come over here!” Fundy hugged Dream closer. ”Boy if you know what's smart for Ya!” Wilbur grabbed Fundy’s arm who Yipped and bit down on his father's hand. Wilbur stepped back cursing. Dreams Sword went to Wilbur’s throat. ”Leave, or I'll slit your throat!” Dream’s voice boomed. Wilbur laughed. ”You leave your family for him!? You really are a stupid bitch!” Wilbur said as he jumped out the window. 

Dream let out a breath he didn't know that he was holding. Looking down and Saw that Fundy was whimpering. ”Crouching down to the 19-year-olds high he rubbed the tears of the other away. ”Its ok baby, It's ok. He’s gone.” Dream said gently. His hand went to Fundy’s stomach. ”Is the baby ok?” Dream said shakily. Fundy nodded. ”I-I guess.” He said. Dream laid his forehead on Fundy’s stomach. ”I won't allow anything to happen to you two.” Dream said Fundy smiled and ran his fingers through Dreams hair. 

”I know.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Due to Dream being out more often, Fundy would often find himself running his fingers through the soft fur on his stomach. He hated nausea but he knew it was important for the baby's development. He was thankful that people didn't come into here. It wasn’t till he was half the way in his second trimester that he was caught. Bad had walked in only to see Fundy curled up around his Semi-Bulging stomach. Waking up the fox squeaks and covers his upper half with the blanket his face red. Suddenly Bad’s face turned to excitement. ”Can I feel?!” Bad asked. Fundy swallowed and nodded. He pulled the blanket back as Bad sat down on the bed, he gently placed his hands on Fundy’s stomach. ”How far?” ”A-about 20-22 weeks.” ”The baby should start kicking soon.” Bad said. ”I wish I was a carrier! Me and my lover have been wanting to adopt and-“ Suddenly Dream walk in and looked at Bad who was feeling his Boyfriend stomach. “What’s going on?” “Sorry Dream! Just gushing and everything!” Dream nodded.“What did you need now?”   
  


Dream walked over to his boyfriend who was asleep. His hand ran up the side of Fundy’s stomach smiling. Bad didn’t mean any harm, he just got excited... but Dream couldn’t shake that feeling of Jealousy he had. His palm ran its way up Fundy’s side. To the others ribs. Smiling he nuzzled his face in the fur of the others neck smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You choose who bad is with, I have someone in mind but since it’s not the main focus, it doesn’t matter.
> 
> Stay Bright
> 
> -Moony


	3. Chapter 3

Bad had started to check on Fundy often after that, him keeping his mouth shut per Fundy’s and Dream’s request. He how ever was ecstatic that there was soon to be a new member of the SMP, he had jokingly called himself ’uncle Bad’ and had helped Fundy make the bassinet that the baby would sleep in. A surprise for Dream who was initially dreading putting the thing together. He was the Third person to feel the baby kick before asking something that had changed everything, ”Why do I feel two kicks?” Bad asked looking in awe. ”same side of different?” ”Different.” swallowing Fundy asked Dream to feel for the kicks. 

”There’s a kick on my right-” Dream’s eyes widened. ”And there’s the second one.” Fundy said sighing. Dream swallowed and ran his thumbs over the enlarged stomach. ”What do you think there gender’s are?” Fundy finally said. Dream shrugged. ”With your Gene’s? Males.” Dream said rolling his eyes. ”When do hybrids show that they are hybrids?” ”When there five, If there is a full fox there born like that.” Fundy said. 

Meanwhile Bad now was trying to play off him accidentally telling Sapnap and George that Fundy and Dream might be expecting Twins. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moony, the queen of fucking changing how many chapters are in one book.
> 
> Also, Fundy is around 7-8 months.

Dream was soon interrogated by Sapnap and George over if Fundy was in the bedroom. He then finally knew that He would have to reveal Fundy soon to the court and tell them that Fundy and he were expecting twins. He had told Truth to be told he was happy to have this secret off of him, same with Fundy. The two had asked if they would tell Wilbur the birth date of the baby, Dream looked down. "I-I don't think that's a good idea, the last time he found out...He almost took Fundy. You can tell Tommy and them but not Wilbur." Dream said sternly. "So...When Is he due?"

Tommy looked out the window towards Dream's kingdom. He jumped feeling someone grab his hand. He looked to see his adoptive brother there. Tubbo gave him a worried look. "W-Will Fundy be back?" Tommy looked out, All the lights now turning off to the town. Looking down, Tommy frowned. "It's been months since he left Tubbo...He would've been back here...Back home."Tommy said as he wiped his eyes. "Let's get to bed." He said Jumping down. Looking out the window before sighing. "Why did he run?"He finally said.

Wilbur looked out the window his hands behind his back as he looked towards where Dream's chamber was he saw someone move and pull the curtains closed as the light went out, sadly he sighed as he did the same to his office curtains. Going to his desk he looked at a picture, It was a female fox who was smiling happily, she was wearing a dress and she looked to be 7 or 8. She wore a black long sleeve top and a red plaid skirt Christmas dress. He grabbed it as tears dripped down his eyes. He ran his fingers over it. Yes, he overreacted, Yes he would've fought Dream over getting his son pregnant, but he knew that in the end, all relationships that started young...

End in tragedy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This obviously ain't going the way of the actual Lore of this series...Wilbur is alive and such, and this all is extremely OOC. 
> 
> And yes that was Fundy before he transitioned, and Wilbur does support Fundy, And when Dream says that he doesn't want Wilbur there, He is going off on how he acted when He first found out, He would absolutely allow Wilbur there if he didn't act the way he did. 
> 
> Also yes I am posting a Christmas special, If any of you have any questions I will post the answers here, And No transphobic comments, Fundy in the SMP, as far as I know, is cannonaly trans. Also, Fundy first transitioned when he was 16, Getting his first binder, before getting the surgery when he was 18. 
> 
> before too much is spilled I'll see you all in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy is now 9 months, and Fundy's extended family is told.

Dream cuddled against the other's stomach feeling the other's paw gently run through his head. "You have any name for the babies?"Fundy asked. "Uh, If a Girl, Dealla? And If a boy Ansel?" "You?" Shrugging Fundy spoke, "Matthew or Arya." Fundy said. Running his paw along the side of his stomach as if his hand belongs there. "It feels as if it's my fault." "How is it?" Fundy asked. "It feels as If I didn't get...excited...when the most recent war ended, You would've never gotten pregnant, or be exiled from your home." Rolling his eyes Fundy continued to pet Dreams hair, "Dream, I consented to it as much as you did, and I don't regret it." Fundy said. Dream sighed "I know but it feels like...I forced this upon you in a way...I was the one who said we didn't need condoms because I presumed you would've had been on some type of birth control..." "I forgot to tell you I wasn't in the heat of the moment...So it's also my fault as well."Fundy said. He winced rubbing his stomach where a kick was. "Why do they like to kick you so much?" Shrugging. "Maybe there fighters like you?" Fundy said. "They also love to kick right against my lungs."He said. Dream rolled his eyes. "is that a good thing?" Dream asked. "I guess? I don't know for sure."He said his paw still running against his stomach as if petting it. Dream looked up at the other. "I-If you were once female, can you still produce milk?" Turning red Fundy shrugged. "L-Like hell I know." He said. 

Dream sighed and moved up wrapping his hands around the other stomach. He heard a soft groan. "Kick?" "Yeah," Fundy said. 

Tommy opened the door to see George and Karl there. "Hey...We want to talk to you about Fundy."George said. "W-What about him?! I-Is he ok?!" "Of course he is! You really think Dream would have him get hurt?!" George said bitterly. "O-Oh! Then what's wrong?" "You see-He is about 9 months pregnant with twins," Karl said. The two had about 5 seconds to catch a fainting Tommy. Karl looked at George. "That went better than expected." George glared at Karl.

"How is this good?!"

* * *

Philza was washing dishes when he heard a knock. He went and looked to see Bad and Sapnap standing there. Opening the door He allowed the two in. "How do you two do? I'm making some tea do you want some?" "No thank you, we're actually here to tell you about your grandson," Bad said. "Oh! Is he ok?" "Yes, but he sent us to tell you about him being around 9 months pregnant with twins. Philza looked up in shock. "Y-Your joking right?" "Sorry, sir were not." "Do you have any medical training?" Bad piped in. "I have a small amount, enough to help with the twin's birth," Bad said. Phil sighed in relief. "Wait...

Isn't Fundy 19?"

* * *

Tubbo opened the door to see Ninja and Eret there. He waved at Ninja and gave Eret a confused look, "What are you doing in L'Manburg?" He asked. "Um, How do you feel like being a Great-uncle?" Tubbo made an exciting look. "Is Wilbur or Techno expecting?" "No, Fundy Is." Tubbo's eyes widened before smiling. "When can I see the baby?"He asked. "Babies" Ninja corrected. "And you can see them in a few days or weeks," Eret said. Smiling Tubbo nodded. "Let me know when there due!" He said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, Extremely OOC, but this is my personality that I've picked up a bit.
> 
> Philza to me seems very fatherly and supportive but isn't scared to knock sense into you.   
> Tommy, Very hard-headed. (He passed out from shock which is again OOC)  
> and Tubbo is a ball of sunshine but is still somewhat like Tommy. 
> 
> I love how I said fuck you to the Cannon. XD
> 
> Stay Bright-   
> Moony


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fundy goes into labor, an Wilbur shows up.

Fundy Groaned as Pillows held his legs up with a blanket over them. He had just gone into labor and was left alone with Dream behind him whispering words of encouragement to Fundy. "You're handling this so well my little fox." Dream said. Fundy laid his head back, his tail barely twitching and his ears laid back. "Fuck how long has it been?" He said. Dream looked at the clock, "9 in the morning, you've been in labor for nearly 5 hours." Dream said. His hand rested on Fundy's stomach and rubbed the bump underneath the blanket. Suddenly the door opened and boots hitting the floor were heard. Dream immediately hugged Fundy close to him. Wilbur looked at his son who groaned as a contraction ripped through his body. Walking over he looked at Fundy who paid him no mind. Dream glared. Wilbur raised his hands. "I'm here for my son and the birth of my grandchild," Wilbur said. "Grandchildren..." Dream said. Wilburs eyes widened. "How-" "Twins. We don't know their gender."Dream said. Wilbur nodded. "He crouched down and ran his finger's through the other's fur. "How long?" "5 hours." "You're doing good," Wilbur said He stood up and left without any more words. Dream looked at the door confused. Bad walked in. Dream kissed the other's forehead as Bad checked the dilation of the other. "Good news, He is around 4cm Dilated," Bad said happily. Dream smiled and nodded as Fundy whines softly. "See, your doing so well." Dream said to Fundy.

* * *

Tommy was in the 'waiting room' (Really it was just a room that had benches and was close to the birthing room.) With the others. Sapnap was asleep, his head rested in Karls lap who had run his fingers through the other's hair. Tubbo was asleep by Techno who kept a firm hand on his brother's shoulders. George and Ninja, we're quietly talking in a corner. Wilbur stood alone as he looked out the window. Tommy swallowed and walked over to his older brother. The two stood side by side before Tommy spoke up. ”How’s Fundy?” Tommy asked. ”He’s doing good, I over heard that he's dilated 4 centimeters, He's doing good for a first-time parent.” Wilbur said. Tommy nodded. ”I-Is it bothering you that he is choosing to stay here?” Wilbur looked on for a minute. ”If he's happy here, then he can stay. As long as he visits and Dream doesn't hurt him.” He said finally. 

<\---Time-Skip--->

Tommy had fallen asleep on one of the benches. Nearly everyone is asleep as it's been nearly 12 hours now. Wilbur was the only one up and looking at a the book he found. His mind somewhere else because his son now was in the final stages of delivery. He had been happy that his son was one of the very few to find someone that wasn't an inanimate object or an animal and somebody that cared for him. Looking at the book he saw Bad walk-in causing him to set up and walk towards the other, ”Are they-” ”There all fine, Fundy is asleep and Dream is watching over him.” Bad said quietly. Wilbur sighed in relief. Bad walked over and grabbed some blankets. ”Mind if You help cover everyone up?” Wilbur nodded and took some and moved to cover his family while Bad covered the others. Dad will be here in a few hours, he thought as he covered his Youngest brother and oldest Brother. 

Wilbur looked to see Bad run his fingers through his son's hair. Smiling softly he walked over to the door and left going to see his grandchildren. 

* * *

Dream his son as Fundy slept the fox exerting all of his energy during the birth of their twin sons. Matthew was Asleep in his father’s Right arm as Ansel was on his left. He heard the door open causing him to look up and see Wilbur there. Wilbur stared in awe. At the Babies. He walked over and sat down by the bed. ”Is it ok if I hold them?” Wilbur asked. ”Y-Yeah, here-” Mathew was handed to Wilbur as he gently held the head of his grandson up. Making a sworn vow to protect the baby with all of his might. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this chapter! It was fun.   
> Also, Karl and Sapnap's relationship can be either interpreted as close friends or lovers.  
> Let me know any questions about the book and I’ll answer them here.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding and it's 5 years into the future.

Wilbur walked down the aisle his arm hooked with his son’s as the two walked down it. His son was wearing a wedding dress but it was flat-chested and the veil covered his face. The groom was up at the altar with his hands on His sons’ Shoulders, the second son was standing where there ’Monther’ would be, he was holding a basket of flower petals, both had fox The other holding a velvet pillow with two rings on it. Wilbur and Fundy made it to the alter Wilbur sat down by Philza who smiled at him. George stood at the alter, he was officiating the ceremony. Gorge stood up straight. ”Today we're gathered here to watch the union of Fundy Soot and Dream taken. Now, the rings?” Ansel looked and gave George the rings. ”Do you Dream, take Fundy to be lawfully wedded husband, In sickness and in health?” ”I do.” ”Do you Fundy, Take Dream to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health?” ”I do.” ”I now pronounce you, Husband, and Husband. You may now kiss the groom.” The two kissed. Smiling happily. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Fundy wears a wedding dress!
> 
> I'm seriously debating on how to end this so this maybe the last chapter for the day.


	8. The End.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is at least 4 years later.

Fundy Soot was mature(He was 28) he lived with his husband and twin boys, he was pregnant when he was 19 and his sons' names are Matthew and Ansel, His father's name was Wilbur soot. His husband was Dream, he lived in the SMP with his family. He now found himself in much of the same way as when the mess started nearly 9 years ago in the bathroom looking down at a positive pregnancy stick. The father waited in the two's-bedroom for the results. Pressing a paw against his stomach he sighed shakily. When a story closes a new opens it seems. He walked out and to the room opening the door. Dream sat up looking at him. "What does it say?" "P-Positive.."Fundy said holding it. Dream got up and hugged the other, "We've done it once before...we can do it again." 

Wilbur looked into the Smp from his office window. The door opened and someone walked in. He felt their arms go around his waist. "Time for bed hun." Wilbur nodded pulling the curtains closed and he turned around and kissed the person on the nose. "I'll see you in bed."They said leaving. Wilbur gave one last look towards the SMP before leaving the office and closing the door. He walked passed a room and opened the door to see two sleeping boys in there, smiling he closed the door and went to his own room. The person was getting ready for bed Wilbur did the same smiling. Everyone deserves a happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a garbage ending, but thank you all for reading! 
> 
> See you next time!  
> Stay bright-  
> Moony.


End file.
